The Wicked Convent Part 2 The Sacrifice
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: The convent's truths revealed. Warning: This part will include straight sex (sort of) and some incest. Also naughty nuns abound. Do not read if this is not your cup of tea. Definitely sacrilegious. And definitely M rated.


The Wicked Convent

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Nickelodeon and Schneider's Bakery. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Part 2

The Sacrifice

Summary: The convent's truths revealed.

Warning: This part will include straight sex (sort of) and some incest. Also naughty nuns abound. Do not read if this is not your cup of tea. Definitely sacrilegious.

* * *

Tori woke to darkness. Slowly, she began to discern light but it was very dim and diffused. As she became more aware, she realized something was covering her face. She tried to reach up to find her hands had been tied near her waist.

"Hello?"

"Vega? That you?"

"Jade? Where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know. I just woke up with this cloth over my head and my hands are bound to my waist."

"Me too! I wonder if the wine was drugged…"

"Ya think?!" Jade replied snarkily.

"But why?"

Before Jade could speak, a door opened and a pair of hands prodded Tori to sit up and then assisted her to stand, the stone flooring cold against her bare feet. Slightly rough, home-spun material rubbed her breasts and her butt. Tori realized she was naked under whatever she had been dressed in.

Tori knew more of their mysterious captors were with Jade when she heard Jade uselessly yell, "Get your hands off me!"

They were shepherded along a corridor, down some steps and another corridor before reaching their destination. The sound of chanting grew as they moved closer to the source.

From the chanted echoes, they had been led into a large chamber. Suddenly forced to their knees, hands clamped down firmly on their shoulders, ensuring Tori and Jade would remain in place. The hoods were whipped off.

Tori and Jade found themselves in the middle of a large room brightly lit by hundreds of candles and torches. In a semi-circle around the room were the members of the convent all chanting in unison in an unknown tongue. Instead of the traditional habits worn earlier, they were in black, hooded robes with no adornment – no whipples or rosaries, just simple, rope belts.

Tori blinked several times and, near the center of the room, saw a large, low altar. The narrow end was only a few feet in front of them. Jade was wearing a dark robe and Tori realized she was as well when she looked down.

"Where are Cat and Trina?" Jade asked.

Tori called out, "Where are my sister and my friend?!"

No one responded, they simply ignored the girls as the chanting continued.

After several minutes, Cat's cousin came into the room and stood before the altar, her hood was hanging down below her shiny dark hair. Cat came out of the side chamber with her and came over to Tori and Jade. She wore a black robe like the others but, like her cousin, the hood was hanging down her back under her faux red hair which gleamed in the flame-lit chamber.

As they started to ask her what was going on, she said, "Shush! You'll see."

She had a secretive smile. She didn't say anything and only held up a hand to quiet her friends when they tried to ask questions.

Cat's cousin, Selene, started to speak in a sing-song rhythm. Cat slowly translated the speech, "Oh great Lord Morningstar! Oh Downfallen One! Hear our prayer! Come to us and grant us your anointed blessing! We bring you this woman for your pleasure! Accept our offering and grant us your favor!"

As the last of the chanted incantation faded, Trina was led out of the side room. She was naked and appeared listless, barely able to stand without the aid of two of the nuns. They led her to the altar and laid her down. Her head was away from them and, with her legs spread, Tori and Jade could easily see her puffy mons.

"TRINA!"

"SILENCIO!" Sister Selene barked. Then, reverting to English, she warned, "Or you will be silenced!

"Your sister has been chosen to receive a great gift! A boon from Our Lord and Master."

Cat said to her friends, "See? It's okay. So be quiet. Everything is good. Now we will be visited by the Great One! Trina will be His gift that He will then grant us all incredible pleasure!"

"Pleasure? Cat, what the hell is going on?" Jade said, ignoring Cat's raised hand. "This is crazy! Gotta be someone punking us!"

That hand slapped Jade resoundingly across her cheek, causing her head to whip around, "Silence! Our Lord will not countenance such talk!"

"But Cat, this is so… It's not like you!"

Cat almost slapped Tori but instead replied, "I'm not the Cat you know. I am the real Cat. I'm a Hedonist! Happily and willingly! My cousin is my Priestess! Mother Lilith is out High Priestess. Last summer, when I was away for a time, I was here learning the joys of Our Lord! My eyes were opened and I realized this was my true calling. I resumed my ditzy ways when I returned but always knew I'd be back for the Great Rising."

"But, Cat…" Tori was quickly silenced with a small ball gag.

"You were warned," the red head said.

"Cat, the Great Rising…?" Jade asked, spitting blood on the stone floor after another sharp slap. She then saw two of the points of a large pentagram with the altar in the middle of the five points. In a quieter voice, she asked, "Are we your sacrifices?"

"No, silly! You can't be. Neither of you are virgins."

"You mean Trina hasn't…"

"Well, she has but… We needed to pick and she is quite skillful in bed…" Cat said with a giggle. Then she added, "Still, she will be a gift for Him. The true virgin is still in the nearby village. That sacrifice will not be tonight. But we will have this ceremony – this gifting. Sort of like Christmas Eve without presents but a lot more fun. It will be a riot of pleasure the likes of which you've never seen! Still, nothing compared to what will come after the sacrifice during the Summer Solstice!"

"But you can't kill her sister!" Jade protested. "I don't like her but…"

Cat giggled and said, "She won't be killed."

"But you said sacrifice… And this rising?"

"Sure. Her virtue, such that it is, will be sacrificed. And she will enjoy that more than you could imagine. Before tonight. Last year, it was my turn. It was incredible!" Cat sighed with a happy smile and nodded towards the altar. "The Great Rising will be a revolutionary advance in pleasure and joy for the entire world. War and hatred and...all those mean things will be gone. Now watch…"

Tori was still scared but, unable to speak, she had no choice but to wait for a chance to escape. She tried not to look at Trina's sex but she had never seen another girl's before and…she was curious. She detected a trace of incense in the air and the familiar aroma seemed to have a calming effect on the half-Latina. It even helped her accept the sight of her sister laying nude before her.

Sister Selene walked up to Trina and leaned over, kissing the near-comatose girl with passion. Even as her tongue dipped into Trina's mouth, her hand slid between the American girl's legs, rubbing up and down a few times. Tori's eyes followed those fingers and watched as they dipped into Trina's wetness.

Stepping back and to the side, she raised her glistening fingers for all to see then licked them clean. She slid into Trina again and then held those wet digits to Trina's mouth. The elder Vega slowly licked them clear of her own essence.

From their position at Trina's feet, Tori and Jade could see up her shapely legs to the glistening core the 'nun' just finished fingering, the juices running down into her ass crack. It was obvious that, even in her semi-conscious state, Trina was incredibly turned on.

At this point, Mother Superior came out in blood-red robes with a crooked crucifix on the front, the twisted cross matching the one above the entrance to the convent. Her head was bare and her dark hair hung down in lustrous waves to her waist. There was a narrow white streak that ran the length of her tresses just to the left of the crown of her head. Tori thought it was quite attractive, like Jade's colored locks.

She stepped before the three Americans. "We are not evil. We only want pleasure and love. And we want to share that with the world. If you wish, you may leave. I hope you won't but none will stop you."

"But you drugged us with the wine!" Jade argued even as she saw the gag being removed from Tori's mouth.

Lilith said, "My young assistant can be a little enthusiastic and I apologize. But we want to give you a chance to see what we want and what you can gain..."

Jade shrugged, not really ready to leave. If for no other reason than it could be good for a future story or even movie. She was surprised that Tori remained in a kneeling position alongside of her.

Lilith began chanting. This time it wasn't Italian or even ancient Latin but a far older tongue. Cat said, "She's calling Him in the Old Tongue. I don't know it but He does."

"AaIaiL! Cunranny phgain mulsulinam qantirillo! Vaku nergallum! Asull votcillm…"

This was the dialect as best as Jade could picture it. This and more.

Selene repeated the chant a beat after her superior. But soon, the other nuns began to chant along with Selene as the high priestess removed her robe. Letting it fall to the floor, she relished her nudity as she ran her hands across her naked flesh and enjoying having her exquisite body on display to all. The crooked cross lay between her full, round breasts.

The other nuns, young and old, slender and stout, removed their robes as well. Cat laughed happily and removed hers. Then she untied her friends' bonds before opening the top of Tori's robe, followed by Jade's. Small hands slid inside the robe and caressed Tori's breasts, flicking the nipples to hardness. She repeated that process on Jade.

Tori wanted to jump up and scream. To grab her sister and leave. But, the kisses and Cat's hands...

The nuns, who had been holding them before Lilith's entry, released their shoulders, lifted them to their feet and pulled the garments off. Then, the two Americans were again forced to kneel on the cold stone floor, those same pairs of hands held them strongly. Selene came up with a censor and wafted smoke at the girls.

The aroma she had detected earlier filled her nostrils and reminded Tori of masses during Easter season but a growing feeling of arousal came over her. This was no incense like the Church used. She heard Jade take a deep breath and suddenly felt the same urge, drawing in the smoke deeply.

The young Italian woman said, "Do not worry. This is simply a powerful aphrodisiac, a gift from Our Lord. It only heightens your latent desires."

With that, Selene bent slightly and kissed Jade, her tongue snaking into the pale girl's mouth as her hand dipped between Jade's legs. That hand, again glistening with girlcum, ran the fingers over Tori's lips, painting her with Jade's secretions.

The process was repeated on Tori with her slickness smeared on Jade's lips. Selene's tongue was soft but dominant in Tori's mouth. Then Selene pushed their faces close and Jade kissed Tori softly but firmly for the first, but not last, time. Tori felt Jade's tongue slide erotically around hers.

With a nod from Selene, the hands on their shoulders were removed.

Mother Lilith was running her hands over her naked flesh as she said, "We welcome our new sisters, Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West! And our beloved sacrifice, Katrina Vega!"

"But I don't want to join!" Tori argued. "Um… Do I?"

"The wine speaks differently. It was drugged, as you surmised. But it was a psychic drug, affecting each one differently. Dear Caterina, who drank it to continue the façade, came around quite soon after imbibing it. More rapidly than she did last year. You both have shaken the effects quickly as well. But Trina is still in a half-stupor. Of the three of you, she is the most desirous for embracing by our loving group. Perhaps due to her recent heartbreak..." While she spoke, Lilith walked up to Tori and Jade, sex practically oozing from her bare form. "Our Lord prefers such receptive ones. Hence, she is the perfect receptacle for our ancient Lord's seed."

The beautiful woman leaned down and kissed Tori. Surprised at herself, Tori now responded enthusiastically, her tongue entwining with Lilith's as the Mother Superior and her Priestess caressed her wet pussy.

It took only a few seconds before Tori's entire body shivered in ecstasy. It was quick but the most intense sexual feeling she'd experienced. She found herself craving more, like a junkie needing a fix.

Lilith smiled as she stood and moved to Jade. Tori was mesmerized, watching the two beautiful women kiss. She could tell Jade was responding the same way she did. When Lilith and Selene began to stroke Jade's mound, Tori saw Jade experience the same intense level of pleasure she had.

"Oh my god!"

"No, my dear. Not God."

Jade grinned evilly as she managed to say, "With a small 'g'…"

Lilith nodded with a knowing smile and returned to the altar, lifting a large, wooden dildo from the far side. It was almost the size of an old school billy club cops used to use but shaped like an enormous penis. It was smooth and worn from years of sexual pleasure. "I will now resume our plea for our Lord to accept our gift!"

She shoved the toy into her own pussy, almost three-quarters of the long dong inside her. With a loud grunt, Lilith intoned, "Our most sensual and pleasuring Master! Please hear our prayers and come to us. Grace us with your base presence that we might enjoy the fruits of our earthly pleasures to their fullest!"

She began to chant in the Old Tongue again. Each chant expelled forcefully as she fucked herself roughly with the dildo.

The nuns all began to finger themselves as they repeated the chants. Selene and Cat doing the same as their sisters in the unholy rite.

Even Tori and Jade were stroking their nether lips. They swayed on their knees to the chanting even though they did not know the words. Not yet.

Mystical, sexual energies were flowing freely in that altar room. These forces allowed the women all to orgasm at the same time as the chant reached its climax.

As they recovered, all beheld a man standing behind the altar, smoke or steam swirling about him. He towered over Mother Lilith who bowed to him. He was beautiful to behold. Long, dark hair curled to his shoulders. A perfect goatee and horns added a dark, sexy touch. As the mists cleared, Tori saw that his bronzed torso was furred but his strong muscles were easily evident.

Tori felt a longing for him in her loins and rubbed harder.

He stepped from behind the altar. The first thing Tori saw were his goat legs, covered with coarse hair and ending in cloven hooves. Then she saw the massive, dripping erection that projected out of his fur-covered torso. The strangeness of the man's lower body did nothing to dampen Tori's ardor.

"What the fuck… Looks like Pan, the Greek god…" Jade muttered.

The man-beast spoke, "I am Pan. I am the Satyr. I am the old gods. I am the new gods. I am the one from whom all pleasure flows…"

"Satan?" Tori whispered.

"No, child, I am not evil. I am Aphrodite." The figure became a stunning woman. "I am Venus." The Grecian goddess morphed into the Roman goddess of love. "I am pleasure incarnate. As you shall soon learn…" He said as he resumed his satyr aspect while smiling down on the two new worshippers. "I am older than history. I was before and will be after. I am sensual joy and sexual pleasure. I am all that feels wonderful in life. I am what has been decided was evil and debauched in your Western, Puritan-based culture. I am evil only in the eyes of your repressed elders in your patriarchal society."

As he said this, Jade was staring at his cock with wide eyes as it changed. Tori saw it too. A second penis split off the first one, equally thick, long and hard and dripping with godly precum. And the first penis lost none of its size nor did either sag.

"Oh Great Lord! Please accept Trina Vega as your gift to do with as you please! Grant us another year of lust and debauchery and pleasure - safe from the repressive, unbelieving world!"

With a very deep rumbling voice, the figure said, "As always, your gift is most welcome, my priestess! I will enjoy her…"

With an effortless bound, he leaped onto the altar. He stood over Trina, his precum dripping onto the recumbent girl who moaned and writhed in rapture even as she was still somewhat catatonic.

A diminishing part of Tori was appalled at what she was seeing but a greater part of her was enthralled and waited with anticipation for what came next.

Crouching down, the satyr kissed the girl who moaned and responded. Then the ancient god ran an extremely long tongue all over Trina's body. The tip wrapped around her nipples one at a time. Then the tip of that tongue split and each slender fork took a nipple. Moving down, he hefted her hips up and assailed both of her openings with a fork of his tongue – penetrating deeply into her holes. The two forks thickened to fill the writhing girl as she moaned in pleasure.

Trina arched her hips to take the oral intruders more deeply. While still not awake, the older girl was reacting to the otherworldly intrusions with surprising pleasure.

Tori's disgust had dwindling down to a small, dying ember. The wicked, untapped side of her psyche, which the drug-laced wine reacted to, was growing in power and reveling in the abasement of her sister at the hands of the satyr. This was enhanced by the erotic aromas of free-flowing female sexuality and the aphrodisiacal incense still filling the room.

Even as she had a front row seat to the cunnilingus and anilingus being performed on her sister, that last ember died. She knew she would willingly give herself over to all the sensual delights being offered to her. As she did to the eerie but erotic spectacle of the satyr taking her sister in front of her.

With a pleased snarl, the satyr pulled his tongue back from Trina. Then the ancient god shoved his massive cocks into her, beginning a slowly building rhythm of fucking both of her nether openings. The only sound to come from Trina was a low, on-going moan of pleasure.

The nuns were all in ecstasy and they continued to masturbate themselves, or more often, the sister next to them. But their eyes were all locked on the spectacle in front of them.

Unknowingly, Tori had her hand now on Jade's mound, fingering the swollen lips before slipping inside. Nimble fingers entered her at the same time, slowly sliding in and out of Tori. They were barely cognizant of one another beyond the actions of their hands in each other's sex. Their focus, as with the sisters of the twisted order, was on the ancient god fucking Trina. And they had an unobstructed view.

Cat and Selene were also fingering each other even as they stared in amazement as the satyr's shafts seemed to grow inside Trina. Slowly, Trina's juices oozed out of her plugged cunt as she writhed in semi-conscious ecstasy. Even as she was being taken to new heights of pleasure, she came awake and saw the satyr over her and pulled him down to kiss him.

The god's speed increased. His face contorted and he literally howled as he came in Trina's ravaged holes. Trina cried out from intense pleasure at the same time. The observers all climaxed with the coupling on the altar.

Even as her body seemed to explode, Tori's eyes were locked on the two in front of her. There was so much cum that it jetted out of Trina even as those twin shafts were buried deep within her.

Those jets splashed on the nearest observers, including Selene, Cat, Jade and Tori. It felt like red-hot rain but still sent frissons of pleasure through them.

Tori licked the seed from around her mouth, thrilling to the salty flavor. She then pulled her hand from Jade to scoop up more and lick it clean along with Jade's tangy essence.

Jade did the same as did Cat and Selene. The others that were blessed with the sexual rain copied those actions.

The satyr, with a beautiful, wicked smile, stood on the altar astride Trina's satiated body. Mother Lilith knelt between Trina's legs and saw the small rivers oozing from her ravaged flesh. The priestess lowered her face to lick at the distended flesh and lap up the flowing stream. Her dark hair fell into the sticky pool even as she coated the lower portion of her face with the blessed mix.

The satyr laughed and called out, "Come, my daughters, feast on our combined juices. Feel the power of my lust."

Lilith pulled back and walked to Tori, "You shall be the first of the assembly to enjoy this blessed mingling."

Kissing Tori, sharing the flavor, she led the eighteen year old to the juncture of her own sister's thighs. Will no coercion necessary, the now-depraved teen leaned in and eagerly drank the salty, musky cum. As with Mother Lilith, Tori's long hair dropped unheeded into the growing puddle of tacky, salty excretions. She shoved her tongue deep into Trina's pussy then her ass, thrilling to the feel of the dilated tissue resuming its former taut form even as she drank of the seed within.

Jade followed Tori. Cat followed Jade. Selene followed Cat. And so on as each of the women supped on the blessed mélange that seemed to have no end.

All the while, the satyr stood above them with a pleased smile on his face. He used each hand to stroke his shafts as he watched his children enjoy his gift.

But there was another gift. As the last worthy partook of the mixed manna of god and mortal, the satyr called, "My children. Receive again my gift to you!"

They gathered in front of the altar, the newest members at the forefront. Staring in lustful amazement at the twin cocks being stroked, they all felt stirrings in their loins that had started with the beginning of the rite and grew as the events unfolded – the earlier communal orgasm notwithstanding.

"My…GIFT!" The last shouted as a torrent of hot, white god cum arced out and fell onto the naked supplicants. The mystical abilities of the satyr meant that every one of the women was showered with a welcome portion of the ancient one's seed.

Tori, Jade and Cat looked as wet as that eventful trip to San Diego. Except they were naked and covered with semen instead of rainwater. And they loved it while craving more.

"My gift to you!"

The women began to writhe together, commingling the fluids coating them. Tori pulled Jade to her and they kissed, sharing the cum they had in their mouths even as they slid their slick bodies erotically against each other. Both were deliriously happy that they did not accept the offer to leave.

Cat and Selene were as engrossed in each other as were several pairs and threesomes. No woman in the room, except Mother Lilith who watched over them, was alone. Even Mother Lilith would be joining in time.

Tori had never felt this way but she had to have Jade! In every way possible! She said as much as she licked a drop of cum from Jade's ear. Jade moaned, "I want you too, Vega!"

Tori and Jade both knew they were where they were meant to be and succumbed to the erotic delights of this 'evil', depraved convent and their wonderfully wicked beliefs.

Before they could lay down to pleasure each other, Mother Lilith came to them. "Wait! There is one more rite to be performed. And, as our newest sisters, it falls to you…"

Even as Selene and Cat helped the stuporous Trina off the altar, Lilith took the newest members by hand and led them the few steps to the altar. "Kneel and receive our lord's blessing."

They did so, the wet, sticky cum on the altar flowing around their knees, as Jade and Tori were face to cock with his throbbing erections. Without having to be told, they each took one in hand and began to lick and suck that hot shaft. The mingled taste of satyr and girl cum excited them further.

The satyr stood above them, his hands on his hips as he tossed his head back, obviously enjoying what was being done to him.

As the former enemies fellated the twin cocks, the two concentrated on the plum-shaped crowns that filled their sucking mouths. Eager tongues slid around hot, spongy flesh and dipped into the slit to scoop out more of the god seed.

The satyr laughed, a hearty roar of pleasure. "My newest, lovely daughters, I give you my gift once more!"

The satyr howled as his cocks throbbed, each spewing another torrent down Tori and Jade's throats. There was so much, it leaked out around their sealed lips onto their chins to mingle with the jism already there from the earlier debauches.

Both American women hungrily, greedily sucked as much in as they could, filling their bellies with the delicious cum.

The final spurt was the strongest and was so powerful the girls fell back to have it splash on their heads.

"All my daughters…pleasure and safety are yours! Enjoy all the carnal delights you can now imagine and bring fullness to your lives!"

Even as their Lord spoke, the gathered nunnery fell on each other, dissolving into a large Sapphic orgy with their newest converts, Jade and the Vega sisters, at the center of their incredible lusts.

For a moment, Mother Lilith, Priestess Selene and her cousin Cat, stood looking over the sea of naked flesh, enjoying the depraved spectacle.

"This is incredible!" Cat said, eager to join the sea of writhing flesh.

Selene nodded, "Yes but, when we give the village virgin to our Lord, this will seem a small soiree compared to the days of sexual pleasure we will enjoy then."

"Cool…" Cat then literally dove into the women writhing together, tasting the wonderful variety of female sexuality.

Selene kissed their Mistress, her mother and Cat's aunt, before joining her cousin and her sisters.

Lilith walked to the beloved Lord, bowed and took his flaccid, rejoined single cock into her mouth. As it grew turgid once again, the ancient god of pleasures of the flesh moaned, "My daughter…"

* * *

Note: This was originally going to be a darker story but it took off on it's own and became less evil and more smutty. No apologies but this is my Hallowe'en offering as my original story is still sitting idle.


End file.
